Parent-Teacher Conference
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: AU. Maura attends her daughter's first parent-teacher conference but quickly becomes agitated when her wife, Jane gets brought into things. Pre-Established Rizzles and Jane G!P. One Shot.
1. Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note: So this just popped into my head as I have been re-watching the early seasons of Rizzoli & Isles. There are no spoilers for any episodes. This is an AU one shot. This is my first Rizzles FanFic. x**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Rizzoli & Isles (wish I did though.)**

Maura sat in the small corridor and was quickly becoming bored and uncomfortable. She shuffled in her seat as much as her swollen stomach would allow. She was supposed to be seen twenty minutes ago. With her growing need to pee she decided she would wait ten more minutes before leaving.

"Mrs Rizzoli-Isles." A woman called her. Maura turned her head and found a woman around her own age with light brunette hair, looking around expectantly. Maura was that happy to finally be able to have this meeting and go home she didn't even correct the woman calling her Mrs and not Dr. She eased herself up and out of the chair, not easy considering she was seven months pregnant, and walked over to the woman. She slowly followed her through the door and took a seat opposite the brunette. Maura shuffled in the rather hard chair as she placed a hand over her baby bump.

"Hello, Mrs Rizzoli-Isles." The brunette greeted her. Maura smiled politely back at her sensing the other woman wouldn't appreciate small talk and that she had a point to make. Maura barely had chance to take the smile from her face before the brunette continued to talk. "I'm Ms Collins, Kate's teacher." She informed the pregnant honey blonde sat opposite her desk.

"It's nice to meet you. Kate talks about you a lot." Maura responded. Truth be told she felt like she knew more then necessary about her daughter's teacher. She has lost count of the amount of times Kate has come home ranting about everything her teacher had let them do that day.

Ms Collins smiled a little and nodded to Maura before briefly down at the papers on her desk. "Well, as I'm sure you know Kate is a very bright and bubbly little girl." The brunette teacher stated. Maura simply nodded again in response. "Kate has excellent grades and is always top of the class. She is also an excellent artist. But her drawing of her family has me more then slightly worried." She informed the mother.

Maura's brow wrinkled together in confusion to this statement. While she knew Kate loved drawing, she didn't know why her teacher would be worried. The pregnant honey blonde was handed a piece of paper from the desk and after another confused glance at the brunette and looked down. She herself couldn't find anything wrong with the drawing. In fact the accuracy surprised her.

Kate had drawn every one in proportion. A small figure in purple obviously representing Kate herself was holding hands with an even small figure in blue, which Maura noticed was supposed to be Kate's brother, Conner. Stood next to Conner was Jane. Taller then everyone else in the drawing with wild curly hair. Next to Kate was a representation of her. With yellow and orange hair and standing a little shorter then Jane with a large stomach, obviously pregnant.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Maura started. While unusual for a child of Kate's age to know to draw using proportions she saw nothing in the drawing to indicate why the brunette opposite her was worried. "Why would this drawing worry you?" She asked. The expectant mother sat there and watched the disbelief and horror fall across the teachers face and she couldn't help but look over the drawing again. She was beyond confused and it wasn't a feeling she was used to or liked.

"You really don't see what's worrying in this drawing?" Ms Collins asked Maura. The mother simply placed the drawing on the desk and shook her head. She saw the teacher's eyes widen at this. "This is what worries me." She stated placing her finger next to something on Kate's drawing.

Looking down Maura noticed for the first time Kate had drawn Jane with a gun on her hip. She couldn't help but smile as she lifted her gaze to the teacher, raising her eye brow for an explanation. "Kate has drawn your wife with a gun. When I asked Kate about it she told me her ma told her she carries it for protection. To protect Kate and the rest of the family. Usually in these cases the child is being abused or..."

Ms Collins didn't get to finish her sentence. The first half of it was enough to make the pregnant woman's anger rise. Maura stood from her seat abruptly, grabbing the desk and leaning towards the teacher. "How dare you! I mean how dare you accuse me and my wife of such a thing!" The honey blonde all but shouted. "I don't suppose it occurred to you to ask my daughter what her ma does for a living while you were interrogating her?" The angry woman asked. Seeing she wouldn't get an answer she continued. "My wife is a detective with Boston Homicide. She is required to carry her gun with her and yes she has had it on her a few times when picking Kate up from school. When you have a..." Maura took a breath before continuing. "serial killer hunting you and you girlfriend down that gun is the only protection you have. And yes, when asked my wife told Kate she carried it for protection because that is the exact reason she has it." Maura stated.

Glaring at Ms Collins for another few minutes Maura decided it was best for her to leave before she lost her temper completely. Without another word to the teacher Maura grabbed her daughter's picture (because it really was amazing) and stormed out of the classroom. Heading to her car to go home to her family.

 **Author's Note: So I am considering this being a two or three chapter story but will leave the decision up to you guys. If there is enough interest I will add another chapter or two. Please review and let me know. x**


	2. Telling Jane

**Author's Note: So Kate will be in this chapter. I don't have kids so I have based her speaking skills and such on how my cousins were at that age. x**

* * *

After quickly using the school bathroom and relieving herself she made her way to her car, the conversation and accusation the teacher had thrown around replaying over in her head. Being pregnant and hormonal she could stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she walked to her car. She knew she was in no state to drive home right now but if she called Jane she would likely run inside and threaten the teacher. Maura dug her phone out of her bag and dialled the next best thing to Jane.

A few rings later she heard the other end of the call connect. _"Hello?"_ The voice enquired.

"Hey Cailin." She greeted her sister. Maura hated having to call her like this but out of everyone she knew, Cailin would be the least likely to push her for answers. Plus her and Hope would probably be on the way to her and Jane's house for their weekly family dinner.

" _Maura, you okay? You sound really upset."_ Cailin asked. Since Maura had been pregnant Cailin had gotten used to the teary phone calls, usually about running out of ice cream when she couldn't get hold of Jane but she could hear in her older sister's voice this was different. She was truly upset by something or someone.

"I guess. Listen, I'm at Kate's school but can you pick me up? I don't think it's wise for me to drive right now." She explained. Maura listened to the mumbling coming through the phone. She assumed Hope had walked into the room and was talking to Cailin.

" _Mom!"_ Maura heard Cailin whine and she heard the distinct sounds of the phone being snatched from her sisters hand. Despite her tears the honey blonde couldn't help but smile.

" _Maura, dear. Is everything alright?"_ Her mom, Hope asked. When she reached out to Hope all those years ago she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Now though she coudln't imagine them not being in her life. She loved her adoptive parents but Hope and Cailin had done so much for her they had a special place in her heart.

"Yeah. But can you come get me." The pregnant woman said again. Hoping they wouldn't take much longer. If she wasn't home soon Jane would ring her and instantly know something is wrong from Maura's voice alone. "I'll explain why later. Please." She practically begged her mother.

" _We're on our way honey. We will be there as soon as possible."_ Hope told her eldest daughter as her youngest started driving. Maura thanked her mother and hung up the phone. She felt stupid for ringing them but she really didn't have a choice. It was them or Jane. At least at home she may be able to stop Jane from going to arrest or possibly murder the teacher. If Jane came here Maura wouldn't stand a chance at stopping her.

Maura had never been so happy to see a car as she had been to see Hope's. Cailin had driven them to the school within ten minutes. Hope and Cailin both got a little upset at the sight of Maura still crying. She climbed into the back of the car where Hope was sitting and for the first time in a long while the pregnant honey blonde curled into her mother's side and allowed the older woman to hug her while she was upset. Hope hated the sight of her eldest being this upset over soemthing but relished the fact that she was able to hold her. Usually only Jane was allowed to comfort Maura with hugs when she cried.

Cailin made it back to Jane and Maura's house about half an hour later and Maura had finally stopped crying but the tear tracks were visible down her cheeks and she was dreading telling Jane what had happened. Maura knew Jane was going to go ballistic over the accusation Ms Collins had thrown around and the fact that she had upset Maura. The pregnant woman knew how protective the raven haired detective was of their family and she wouldn't take this lightly.

With the help of Cailin, Maura managed to shuffle herself out of the back of the car. As much as she loved being pregnant and having a family she was officially over the large belly. She couldn't even get out of a car these days without help. The trio walked in the front door and Maura was greeted my a very energetic Kate.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The five year old shouted as she ran down the hall. Maura crouched down and enveloped the girl in a hug, holding her as close as possible without crumpling the drawing in her hand.

"My your lively tonight." The pregnant mother stated. "Did your Ma and Uncle Frankie let you have sweeties before dinner again?" She asked her daughter.

Kate simply shook her head causing Maura to become confused. This was certainly a sugar rush and those two were always the culprits. "Uncle Frankie and Tommy." The five year old girl stated just as the two in question walked into the hall. They turned their heads at the sound of their names and seeing Maura with Kate they retreated back into the 'safety' of the living room. From their actions you wouldn't think one was a detective. In fact Maura was sure they caused more trouble then the children.

It was then Maura heard her wife's laughter ring through the house. She couldn't help but smile herself. "Don't tell me your scared of my beautiful pregnant wife?" Jane teased her younger brothers as she came through into the hall. She took one look at her wife's face and rushed towards her gaining the attention of the rest of the family in the living room and kitchen.

"Maur, what's wrong?" Jane asked. She gently took Maura's hands in her own scarred ones and locked her eyes with the honey blonde's. This action alone caused Maura's eyes to tear up again. Seeing this Kate become confused. Her mommy never cried.

"Kate? Why don't you and Connor come play outside with me, TJ and Ellie?" Lydia said to the young girl stood between her mothers. Sensing now wasn't the time to be stubborn Kate nodded and walked towards her aunt Lydia.

Once the kids were outside all eyes turned to Maura. Angela, Hope and Cailin were getting emotional at the sight of the upset mother while the guys (Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and even Cavanaugh) and Jane looked ready to murder whoever had made Maura this upset. The honey blonde clung to Jane as she explained what had happened with Kate's teacher, Ms Collins. Gasps of disbelief echoed around the hall when Maura told everyone about the accusation. They all knew Jane would die before harming one hair on the girls head.

"She said what!" Jane's voice roared. She was ready to march to the school and flatten the teacher where she stood but a look from her Ma and Hope and she was once again focusing on her distraught wife. "It's okay, Maur. I won't do anything." She told her wife to calm her. _Yet._ Jane thought to herself.

It took a while but Jane was able to calm Maura and after washing her face Maura rejoined her family and they all had a wonderful time.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

Jane was sat in the bullpen waiting for the clock to hit 12. She was heading to the school to give that teacher a piece of her mind. The events of last night and the sight of Maura's devastated face was enough to convince Jane some retribution was in order. Finally, after what seemed like forever she was officially on her lunch break.

As she stood and gathered her things she noticed Frost and Korsak doing the same. "Where exactly do you two thing your going?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at them suspiciously. For all she knew they could have been on their way to get their lunch. But she highly doubted that.

"What you think were going to let you go alone to see that teacher? She would be our next murder case." Korsak joked with the only female detective currently in homicide. She chuckled a little before turning to find Frost still with a serious face.

"Besides, no one makes Maura that upset without something being said." Frost stated and if at all possibly Jane's love for her best friend grew in that moment. She thought of Frost like another, less annoying brother and he had told her on more then one occasion he thought of both Jane and Maura as the sisters he never had growing up. So really she shouldn't have been surprised. Jane nodded to the pair before leading the way out of the building and to her car.

A little while later she was turning into the school car park. Now she was here she noticed Maura's car was still there. _She must still be at home, asleep._ Jane thought to herself as she marched into the building. Flashing her badge at the receptionist she quickly found out what classroom Ms Collins would be in and headed in that direction, the two guys following her.

She politely knocked on the door of the classroom after seeing a brunette around her and Maura's age sat at the desk. She wasn't going to start shouting straight away she would bide her time.

The teacher lifted her head up from the grading she was doing. "Hi, can I help you?" The brunette asked the trio as she gestured them inside. Jane drew a chair up to sit opposite the teacher while Frost and Korsak stood behind her.

"Yes, I have a few questions for you." Jane stated, her voice even. Showing absolutely no emotion.

"Of course. Ask away." Ms Collins said, having no idea who these people were but glad to help them out.

"I wanted to inform you of something." Jane started to explain. "Should my wife ever leave a parent teacher conference with you in tears again I assure you the next time you see me will not be a happy time in your life." Jane's anger came through loud and clear and she couldn't help but smirk as Ms Collins realized who she was. The teacher's face drained of colour and she didn't seem able to look Jane in the eye anymore.

"I simply told her my thoughts on a situation." Ms Collins said but this was enough for Jane to almost loose it.

"A situation!" Jane shouted as she rose from her chair, much like Maura had done. Not caring that she was likely drawing attention to herself. She felt Frost and Korsak grab her shoulders silently telling her to calm down but she was to irate to listen. "Oh you mean the situation you imagined where I abuse my family!? Let me tell you something. I would die before I let anyone harm one hair on their heads! I would never do what you accused me of! It makes me sick to even think of it!" The raven haired detective was shouting and she couldn't care less.

Seeing the teacher shrink further into the chair Korsak pulled Jane back a little. Ms Collins was surprised when the next sentence came from Frost. "The next time you decide to interrogate her daughter and my niece you better make sure someone else is with you. It's illegal to question a child on such matters without a parent, social worker and police if necessary with you. I will not hesitate to throw you in jail if it happens again." Frost threatened the already scared teacher.

"And if that doesn't work I can simply let go of Jane and have her force the understanding on you." Korsak stated. Both of them held such anger in their voices Ms Collins didn't dare say a word for fear of angering them.

"If it happens again I swear I'll be your worst nightmare! Don't ever upset my wife or question my daughter about your insane accusations again!" Jane shouted one last time before she was practically dragged from the building and into her car.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, so I just wanted to thank you all. I thought I would be writing this for myself so to have the kind of reaction I have had has been amazing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited. I know compared to some of the stories on here the reaction to mine isn't all that great but to me it's amazing. So this is it for this FanFic (unless there is enough interest for me to continue it... then I will). If you would like to to turn this into a multi chapter story please review and let me know. I would love to hear what you all think. But I also have another idea in the works that will be uploaded soon if you are interested. Thanks everyone x**


	3. In Hot Water

Jane felt a little guilty about her confrontation with Kate's teacher but she wouldn't let anyone upset her pregnant wife like that. Shaking herself from her thoughts she decided to finish all her paperwork so she could maybe leave early tonight. Kate and Connor would be with Hope tonight and Jane was planning to surprise Maura with a romantic night. What she didn't expect was her wife storming into the bullpen, clearly angry.

"What the hell where you thinking!?" Maura yelled as she walked into the room. The loudness of the new arrival causing Jane, Frost and Korsak to jump and turn in the direction of the door. Upon turning in that direction the trio saw a very angry and red faced Maura.

"Hey Maur." Jane greeted her wife.

"Don't hey me." The pregnant honey blonde snapped at her wife. "We need to talk." She stated, gesturing for Jane to follow her. A little hesitantly Jane got out of her seat and followed her wife into the break room, closing the door as she got in there.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" Jane asked, but she didn't expect what came next.

"No, Jane. Everything is not okay." Maura told her wife, her anger starting to dissipate from feeling unwell and her raging emotions. "I mean did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about your visit to Kate's school?" She asked Jane. "You do realise that the three of you could be sued for police brutality, right?" The honey blonde asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Maur, I..." Jane started to explain but couldn't quite find the words. Instead she pulled the pregnant woman towards her wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Jane smiled gently when she felt Maura nuzzle into the side of her neck. "I'm sorry. You don't need the stress right now. I'll go in and apologise for everything on Monday. I promise. I just couldn't stand how upset you got after what she said. But I promise I'll make it up to you." The raven haired detective said.

With how close Maura was to her body Jane didn't miss the way the honey blonde flinched. "You okay?" She asked, concerned for her pregnant wife.

"Yeah. Braxton Hicks. That's all." Maura explained. Wincing a few minutes later. Jane nodded to her wife but wasn't fully convinced, she had seen the honey blonde have two other kids and she was sure this was actual labour. She pushed it to a side trusting her wife and hugged the pregnant honey blonde impossibly closer.

After a few minutes of embracing each other both women took a step backwards but neither fully released the other. They simply looked into each others eyes and held hands. Even after being married for years Jane couldn't get over how much she adored the woman stood in front of her and hated herself for trying to hide her feelings for so long. But she couldn't hide her worry as she watched her wife's face drain of any/all colour. Something wasn't right as she watched her wife have another 'fake' contraction.

Jane's world seemed to stop in that moment as she glanced down at her wife's stomach only to notice a large red stain a little lower. As her eyes looked down she realised what she was seeing was in fact blood and there shouldn't be any blood there to begin with let alone that much and the stain just seemed to be getting bigger.

"Maur?" She gently called out to her wife. As the honey blonde lifted her gaze to meet the raven haired detectives, Jane was taken back by the look of pure pain in her eyes. Even during childbirth Jane has never seen Maura look so scared and in pain.

Jane watched completely terrified as Maura eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. "Shit! Maura!" Jane exclaimed as a split second later she rushed forward and managed to kneel and grab her wife's head just before it hit the ground. "Maura?" Jane said, placing the pregnant woman's head in her lap while her hand went too rest on her stomach. This caused the detective to worry more. Usually Jane could feel the kicks and turns of their baby but right now she felt hardly anything. Their baby was hardly moving.

"Frost! Korsak!" Jane screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her to. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't lose her wife or baby, she just couldn't. Jane kept an eye on the door as she heard footsteps running towards the break room but her gaze never left her wife's face.

A few seconds later the door flung open to reveal three worried looking colleagues. Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh let their eyes drift around the room before they settled on the two women on the floor. None of them quite knew what to say to a clearly distraught Detective Rizzoli-Isles.

"Help, please." Jane practically begged them as she held Maura close. She couldn't handle the thought that she might lose one of both of them. Her vision was becoming fuzzy from the unshed tears gathering there but she didn't care. She just needed to get her wife and child help and if that meant these three saw her crying them so be it.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys so please don't hate me for this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this one and them I will be ending this short story and starting my new Rizzoli & Isles story. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Hospital

Jane quickly climbed out of the back of the ambulance and followed the paramedics into the hospital as they pushed her still unconscious wife through the halls. Her eyes were trained on the honey blonde's face so she didn't see where they were heading. It took all of her reflex's to stop and not walk right into the nurse who was now stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't go in there." The red haired nurse told the worked up detective.

"The hell I can't! That's my wife!" She shouted as her response. She wanted, no she needed to be with her wife and couldn't believe this woman was trying to stop her. Jane tried to side step the nurse but again her path was blocked.

"I realise this but we need to figure out what's wrong with your wife. There's a family room just there for you to wait in. Someone will come out and see you soon." The nurse explained, pointing at a door behind the raven haired detective. Letting out a sigh Jane reluctantly walked to the room that had been pointed out to her. She knew she had to let the doctors do there jobs but she couldn't help but worry about her wife and unborn baby.

As she was about to walk into the room she hears someone calling her. "Jane? Janie!" A male voice called to her. She turned to see her brother Frankie and her ma running towards her. The sight of them caused the woman to once again let her tears fall down her face. As soon as he could Frankie wrapped his arms tightly around his big sister while Angela guided them into the family room.

Frankie sat himself and his sister down gently never releasing his hold on the upset woman. He had no idea what was going on and from how upset Jane was he wasn't 100% sure he wanted to hear it. But eventually Jane's tears started to slow so Angela crouched in front of her and took hold of her hands.

"Jane, what happened?" Angela asked her daughter. Neither her not Frankie missed the way the woman's breath hitched at the question.

"I... I don't know. One minute Maura was fine and the next she was bleeding and collapsed." She said to her family as her other brother Tommy walked through the door with Hope and Cailin just behind him. The female detective explained to the others what had happened and that they wouldn't allow her to be with Maura. Hope and Angela had tears in there eyes where as Cailin was silently crying the same as Jane was. Frankie and Tommy just didn't know what to do to ease everyone's worry. They were extremely worried about their sister but knew she was a fighter and would get through this.

As Jane looked around at the family her and Maura had she couldn't help but smile at them before she realised something. "Wait. Hope if you two are here who has Kate and Connor?" She asked just realising her other two children weren't in the room with them.

Surprisingly Cailin answered. "Frost came and offered to watch them so we could be here for you and Maura." She told her sister-in-law. Jane smiled at Cailin before lowering her head a little. She just wanted to know what was going on with her wife and child. Why the hell hadn't anyone come in and told her anything yet?

A few minutes later the door opened once more causing Jane to immediately raise her head. Upon seeing a doctor carrying a clipboard she stood and took a few steps forward. "Family of Maura Rizzoli-Isles?" The doctor asked the group.

Jane walked forward so she was stood in front of the young man. He had light brunette hair and blue eyes but the serious look on his face was what worried the family. "I'm her wife. Is she okay?"

"I'm Dr Harris, Maura's doctor. I'm sorry to tell you that she is still unconscious and after an examination of your wife I know why she began bleeding. She has a placental abruption." The doctor told the group. Seeing everyone's confused faces he decided to elaborate a little more. "That means the placenta which is usually delivered after the baby has separated from the womb early. This unfortunately puts both mother and baby at risk."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was vaguely aware of Angela and Hope each holding one of her hands but the questions they were asking the doctor were drowned out. It was only when she saw the doctor turn back to her and saw his mouth moving she realized he had asked her something. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked him.

"Would you sign this form so we have permission to perform an emergency c-section? It's the safest option for both mother and baby." The doctor explained to Jane. Slowly, since she was still a little lost in her own mind, Jane nodded and took the clipboard and pen. She quickly signed her name and handed the items back to Dr Harris who turned and left without another word.

"I don't believe this." Jane muttered as she turned into her ma, allowing the older woman to comfort her. "I can't loose them." Jane said as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Jane, you won't loose them. Maura is a fighter and she loves you and your children way too much to leave you." Hope said, placing a hand on the upset detectives shoulder. "Trust the doctors here know what their doing." She said. Jane couldn't help but nod to her mother-in-law. There was just something about her tone of voice that made the detective believe what she was saying.

The family sat back down and anxiously awaited any news. After what felt like an hour to the family but in reality was less then an hour Dr Harris came back in, smiling.

"Are they okay?" Jane demanded to know as soon as she saw Maura's doctor was back.

"They all fine." Dr Harris told the family who all breathed a sigh of relief. "Maura will wake once she is ready and your babies are fine." He said to Jane.

"Wait. Babies?" Angela asked having realised what the doctor said.

"Yes. We just delivered twins via c-section. A boy and a girl. There shouldn't be any health issues with either mother or babies. I can take you to them if you like?" Dr Harris said aiming the last question directly at Jane. Nodding Jane smiled at the other before allowing the doctor to lead her to her wife and children. How they hadn't been told it was twins she had no idea but right now she didn't care. The three of them were healthy and that's all she cared about.

After Jane explained her 'situation' to Dr Harris he took some bloods from the youngest twin to double check the baby's gender. The tests were back fairly quick and she was told she in fact had two daughters. After that the doctor left Jane, the twins and a still unconscious Maura alone for a while.

Around an hour later Jane was startled by a voice. "Jane?" The voice croaked out. Jane's head shot up and sure enough her wife was looking back at her.

"Maura. I'm so glad you awake." She told her wife before kissing her.

"What happened?" Maura asked the detective. Jane took a breath before explaining everything. From her passing out to her having twins. Neither woman could wrap their heads around the fact they had twins or the fact neither of them noticed. The honey blonde couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner. She was a doctor who had already had two children, in her mind she should have noticed this was different.

But those thoughts where quickly whipped from Maura's mind when Jane placed their newborn daughters in her arms. "There is one other thing I should tell you Maura." Jane said to her wife. The honey blonde tore her gaze from her daughters to look at her wife's anxious face. "This little beauty" She said placing her hand on the little girl who is wrapped in a white blanket "Is like me." Jane told her wife.

Jane had been dreading this since the couple decided to start having children. That one of their children would be born like her. A woman with male genitalia. "Jane, it doesn't bother me. We knew it was a chance when we decided to have kids, it didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now." Maura told her wife with so much conviction that the detective didn't doubt what she was saying.

They spent the next hour discussing named for their daughters and filling out their birth certificates, neither getting over how blessed they are to have each other and their amazing children, before Jane went to go and get their family.

It was a matter of minutes before Jane returned with their mothers and siblings. Both Hope and Angela quickly gathered their granddaughters from the honey blonde and began instantly cooing over them.

"So, what are their names?" Cailin asked smiling at the bundle wrapped in pink in her mother's arms.

"Our little girl there in pink is Emma Louise Rizzoli-Isles and our baby in white is Paige Jamie Rizzoli-Isles." Jane told the group. Everyone loved the names and couldn't get enough of the twins. Jane and Maura couldn't help but share a look with each other. Looking around they knew there family was now complete. They had four amazing children and the best mothers and siblings they could hope for.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys so this is the end of my little story and I have loved writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. My next Rizzoli & Isles story will be uploaded soon. It's called Unexpected Surprise x**


End file.
